The Blue Sky, The Blue Demon
by Kittymimiko
Summary: Person they used to know aren't the same again. Wishing to go back, but how? I don't know what direction this story will go. It's up to the story to decide who's the OTP of this story. I haven't decided yet, but I hope you'll join my journey to it. Read and you'll see what I mean )
1. Part 1

I didn't though the truth could hit me this hard. The truths that I had always known. How can I face him now?

Rin wasn't ordinary as anyone, yet he was ordinary to me. That was the quote I had in my mind since I met him... until I saw him yesterday. His demonic power has finally awakened. The young master that the demon had been looking for. That I have wanted  
to meet...

Even if I am the same as him, born of a demon and a human. Yet, I am weak, weaker than Yukio. I couldn't posses that power Rin has. The power that I was supposed to have was too strong for my body. It destroyed my body to move and so I needed help countless  
of times.

The raindrops are flowing down on my umbrella, the umbrella that Yukio held for me. In front of me, I see Rin. I wanted to say something, but I know my words won't cheer him up. I wanted to hug him, but my hands can't move even if I try. My paralyzed  
body is so useless right now. I hate this.

"Let's leave him alone" I heard Yukio said.

His voice sounded like a whisper, it sounds so far away and it gave me a pain in my heart. Yukio was hurt as much as Rin... as well as I am. My childhood friends who always make me smile and my father who took care of me, he is now gone. Even though  
he wasn't my origin father nor was he to them, he was very dear to us.

On that day, we were fully prepared for Rin's awakening. Early in the morning, he mentions about the Kurikara couldn't hold his power anymore, and we needed to prepare for the demons when they come after Rin. That day everything happened so fast.

So fast that I didn't though today would be the same. Rin called him. The chairman of True Cross Academy and in fact an exorcist, Mephisto Pheles, was the man Rin called. Why must he give the number to that... pink... man (the hell he is) for Rin to call?  
Why of all people?

"I'm going to be an exorcist, Emiko. I'm leaving for the True Cross Academy now."

Today, he's leaving me to True Cross Academy. I don't want him to go. I don't want to lose both him and Yukio. Even though Yukio was going there anyway, but in Rin's case is different. So different I am scared for the both of them.

Dear Lord, you must protect them... or should I be the one to protect them? I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror.

I can suddenly feel my hand... it's moving.

... Or is all these feelings, even real?

I can hear someone is knocking on the door.

My eyes change its color...

Am I awakening too? How?

I can see my tail; it moves around in a funny way.

I look back at the mirror. I now know... the truth is... I want his power.

The young master's power.

And I smile...


	2. Part 2

"Mephisto, I want to attend True Cross Academy"

"Impossible."

At the table sat the chairman of True Cross Academy, Mehipsto Pheles, on his kingly chair enjoying a candy for his breakfast. He never fails to irritate me when he's so difficult to deal with, but well. Here I am trying to convince this pink monkey foran  
/acceptation to attend True Cross Academy. However, he had been rejecting me for 2 hours now but then…

"…Fine, seeing how desperate you are. I might be able to change my mind. If you can get my interest in what your purpose for attending, I'll reconsider. For starter, how did you obtain that power?"

The demon's eyes are studying my movements while being caution of me. My new found power is very rare, so he has a right to be alert. Even though he acts like his usual goofy doofy creep, drinking his cheap instant tea, his body language however isdifferent.  
/Ican sense that.

"I... I don't know. After what happen to Fujimoto-san, I started to change. Nothing painful happened, it just changed. I believe I'm really born half kitsune… As for what you said about catching your interest, well, aren't I curious enough for you tostudy?Ipointed  
out firmly. The thirst for knowledge is something Mehipsto is very fond of.

"Oh and add stopping Satan on my list. He will pay for what he did to my family."

 _Although, I doubt Shiro would want me to do this. However, this is who I am Shiro. I'm sorry. I want to protect my only family left, Rin and Yukio. I have to do this. This is my only path._

The room becomes quiet, leaving me uncomfortable and a sense of nervousness hit me. Suddenly, the pink man showed a silly smile wide like a Cheshire cat and the next thing I know the room is filled with laughter. The laugh startles me and it made

me feel dumb with regret for having said that.

"Oh ~ I love it when people want to see the downfall of him. This will be quiet a long road for you. Well then Emiko, you're welcome to my aca-."

"Actually, if you could do me one more favour. I want to change my name." I interrupted. "From now on, please call Miki Miyaji." Mehipsto only smirk on respond, he probably thought the same.

"Well then, Miki. Welcome to True Cross Academy."

* * *

 _ **A few hours later.**_

"Anyway, here is your dorm, you'll have the room all for yourself. Consider this is my best hospitality I can offer you. Since you started a few days late, I'll have a few paper works to do so I won't be able to guide you at all but I'll inform the teachers  
first-hand about your transfer. I can assure you no one but me will know about you, Emi-... I mean Miki."

Mehipsto may look shady, but I can trust him when I needed him most. Since I was young, Mehipsto was always kind to me. Once he would cheer me up with a present of games when I visit the Academy. Although, I don't understand why he treated me withkindness,Ifind  
it weird at times.

I finally got accepted, but how will I be able to face Yukio and Rin? An uncertain feeling hit me, I don't want them to see me like this, but I'm positive they won't ever know it's me. My eyes, body and face slightly changed. Rin… Yukio…

"Are you coming?" Mehipsto waited at the door of his pink limo. His love for pink is undeniable…

"Ah, right." I responded in a matter of fact and jumped in the limo, leaving the monastery for who knows how long. Mehipsto already arranged everything for me so the other haven't suspected anything unusual. All they know is that I left aboard to

get over the loss of my father and I couldn't deal living without Yukio and Rin around. I was "officially" admitted into a vacation home of Mehipsto in Guam. I told them it's my decision and they accepted it. It breaks my heart to have to leavethem.

"That's not cute, where is my cute little girl gone?" he poked my cheek properly trying to cheer my gloomy face.

The entire ride, Mehipsto informed me of the school rules while excitedly trying to feed me yakitori. When we got out of this long tunnel, I was met with a familiar town. Fascinating as ever, True Cross Town will always surprise me. It's huge

me of Harry Potter except this is bigger and more inhabits. I also realize now it's a private school in the human world for family with money to burn. With students coming on limo to school, it's obvious is a prestigious school.

"Haha... Are you that impressed you couldn't find words to say, Miki-chan? Somethings has changed but it's been a while, hasn't it?" The pink joker chuckles and continue to talk. "Just so you know, you have to attend normal classes here as well. You have  
tokeep up your grade or else I'll have a hard time to keep you here. This will be part of the condition to stay. Understood?"

"Piece of cake." I replied and head into a small house surrounded by forest. It's not overly far from the school as I can see the school building in my sight.

I opened my room where there is no one else than me who will occupy it. This empty, cold room that reflects how I feel.

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Hello everyone!

Hope the story catch your interest so far, if not... I'll try to pick things up a bit T^T

I've been rewatching the series again and decided to make some changes from my "original" story of chapter 2that I wrote 4 years ago on Quizilla. It's no harm done tho, because I only wrote 2 chapters back then XD

Anyway, thanks for reading so far!


	3. Part 3

Today is my first day.

Nervousness hasn't hit me yet, but surely it will. Once I face them, my feeling will become so uneasy that I don't know if I can be myself. Knowing that I'm with them, walking on the same ground, my dreams finally come true. However, I'm not the same girl whom Yukio helped to get up in the morning. I'm not the same girl whom Rin would show me his confident smile when he leaves for another job interview. I won't be behind them I'll be beside them now.

But I'm not Emiko.

I'm **Miki** now.

However, how emotional and melancholy, I sounded just now. It won't change the fact that I'm actually, you see... lost.

This might sound like a giant excuse, but all my life, I have never walked on my own two feet so I don't have the feel of what called direction. Even if I might be the best in geography and a pro at using GPS. It won't change the fact that walking by yourself is a completely different experience.

Tall building, spacious town and in front of me, beautiful vintage fountain. (Although, I question the cat model... They look kind of sad imo.) Think about it, with rich students attending this demon school baffles me. I guess ignorance is a

they seen that pink Jack Sparrow, I'm sure these people will question the school's legitimacy. On the positive side, I admire a place where demon feels less aggressive and more calm.

While deep in my own thoughts, my glance caught on someone familiar. A very familiar face in fact that my heart sink and eyes starts to blur. In front of me, I saw a black haired boy adjusting his glass with his eyes drown on his papers. His expression is so different than how I used to see him at home. So this is another side of Yukio. A faint smile escaped on my face.

"Hm?" Yukio looked up from his paper and caught sight of me. His surprised look alerts me back to reality.

"I'm kinda lost. Do you know how to get into the school building?" I asked, almost choke in the process. I'm not prepared to meet him right away! Yukio gave me a glance, like he was scanning to see of anything suspicious. He closes his paper and walk straight to me.

"Are you perhaps Miki Miyaji?" "That's me" this time I'm in complete control of my voice. Strangely, my emotion is easier to control now than before. After all, I used to be a pretty crybaby. Welp.

"Ah, you'll be in my class then. I'm Yukio Okumura. I'll be your homeroom teacher in cram school. Miyaji-san, I have a question to ask you if that is okay?" Yukio asked in a serious tone. I responded with a simple nod.

"Do I know you from somewhere, Miyaji-san?"

As expected from Yukio, sharp as ever. It would have been easier if only I could meet Rin first, but I guess everything cannot go as easily. My eyes and a bit of facial face change as if I have done plastic surgery won't change the outlook to anyone who have seen you for your whole life. However...

"Hm? Are you perhaps trying to hit on me? This is the first time I've met you, Okumura-sensei. I'm pretty confident there only one of me in this world and I'm sure I've never met someone like you before." I gave out a smirk.

"Heh." Yukio commented, he closed his eyes and took a step closer to me. Who is this guy? The Yukio I know is way too shy around girls! "But why are you so familiar..." Yukio mumbled. He raised his hand to my face just then we heard a noise from ,Yukio and I pointed our guns on the said noisy bush. A long black curled tail popped up in the air. I wonder who that is... (；￢_￢)

"I-I'm not anything suspicious!" With a grin on his face and hands up in the air, out came Rin. Seeing another familiar face again, I felt a giant of pain hit me this time. My body started to shake, my hands wanted to pull the trigger. I quickly lower my gun and place my hand behind my back. Resist it, not now. The master needs to grow first.

"So, this is the transferred student, huh. Well, nice to meet you! I'm Rin Okumura. Yeah, I'm related to this rude megane. He looks too young to be a teacher right? Anyway, if you need help looking for the classroom, I'll help you with that!" Rin's confident and gentle smile melted inside me. The same Rin I've known, nothing has changed. He reminds me so much of our father.

"I'm Miki Miyaji. Nice to meet you, Rin." I faked a smile as best as I could. On the inside, I felt what it called "dying inside" for the first time.

"Well then, I guess I can hand you this. The director told me you would need it to get around. They are very important here so treasure it. By the way, you're not permitted to carry your gun to class." Professional Yukio handed me a key and some transportation tickets in exchange for my gun. Right, that pink monkey forgot to give me the key to class. No wonder I felt something was not right. "Also, I'm here to escort you for today." Yukio added. This time, he spoke gently.

Damn you, Mehipsto, of all people you have to call Yukio to get me. I took a mental note to choke that monkey when I see him next time.

"Argh, Yukio. Could you lend me some money? I forgot mine back at the dorm." Rin begged Yukio with puppy eyes and sparkles forming around him. Here we go, Yukio's lesson just started early for the day. I couldn't help and smile behind them as they show me my classroom.

* * *

This time around having a key that can easily take you to places you wanted to be, is so much easier to move around. Strangely, exorcist rooms are counterparts to the fancy classroom presented on the outside. It's dark, full of dust and beat

particularly impressive and it's definitely a crime.

"Miki-san!"

A happily cheerful voice called out to me from behind, without a doubt it gotta be Rin. Calling me by my first name I guess I'm already his friend, that's Rin for you. He's not alone this time he has an another familiar face beside him. A blond girl dressed in pink kimono shyly walks behind, it makes me want to go hug my childhood friend. Surprised that she's out in the open like this, I couldn't help but let out a faint smile.

"Don't tell me you're lost again, are you?" Rin asked with a smirk like he acknowledge I have done something bad.

"No way, can't make the same mistake again twice you know." I replied.

"Really? Oh, right, this is Shiemi-chan. She just started a few days before you. If you're looking for a guided tour of the school, you've come to the right place." Rin claimed.

"I'm not so sure about if you're a reliable guide tour." Shiemi quietly said.

"I bet he's not. I mean, I found him in a bush this morning." I jokily said.

"Oi" and we laughed away. I felt happy to be able to talk to Shiemi again and it looks like she has warm up to people a lot easier now. I'm glad.

"Hey, what are you guys standing there for? We'll be late for PE if you just stand there and block the way."

Aloud girl called out from behind Rin and Shiemi. They both turned to face a black haired girl with two pigtails in school uniform. She gave us a stern look, but no hatred in her eyes. Then she walked past us like we have never been there while her short brown haired, possibly much friendlier friend gave us a smile and nod.

"Oh right!? It's PE today. We better hurry then! All aboard Rin's tour!"

And aboard the young master's tour we go...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the long release!Things have been a bit busy so it took sometimes. I also manage to forget to save at one point so that delayed even more... Ahem, anyway hopefully I'll start some romance soon and a bit of lighthearted part. Tbh I want to write more and cover more this chapter but I felt like ending here is good enough. By the way, I use fanfiction app to publish my stories. It seems it made some space on the content so I'm so sorry. I don't know what causes it but I hope things aren't ruining you is annoying though... If you want to read without these space, I also publish on Wattpad under the name kittymimiko.

Anyway,I want to thank you for reading the story so far.

I hope you'll stick with me and how this fanfic will goes ~


End file.
